1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension rack, and more particularly to a tool suspension rack.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is disclosed in his U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/918,995, entitled by "WRENCH SUSPENSION RACK".